Thank God For Sleeping Pills
by gibbslovexo
Summary: After a two week long case, Tony tries to find a way to get Gibbs to rest.


**Thank God for Sleeping Pills~~**

**6:00am**

Tony Dinozzo had stepped off the elevator and into the bullpen. Ziva and McGee were already there.

"Wheres the bossman? " Tony asked.

"He is out getting coffee. I am worried about him Tony, he stayed here all night again" Ziva stated.

"Boss can handle himself" Said tony.

Just then, Gibbs walked in the bullpen, Coffee in hand. What Ziva said was true. Gibbs had bags under his eyes his skin was pale.

They had been working on a very intense case and Gibbs has been in one of his no-sleep-till-case-is-solved moods all week.

"Dinozzo!" Barked Gibbs. Pulling tony out of his thoughts

"Yes boss"

"Where is your report on the Carter case?"

"Right here boss" Said Tony giving him the report.

They had been working hard all day. Tony looks at his watch. **11:45pm.**

He looked over at Ziva, who was finishing up her papework for the night. Then McGee, who was going over phone records.

Finally he looked over at Gibbs. The older man was writing a report, Every few seconds tony would catch Gibbs eyelids closing.

Enough is Enough, after Ziva and McGee left, Tony was plotting a way to make sure his boss got rest tonight.

It was only Gibbs and Tony left in the Bullpen.

"Mind if I play some music while I finish this report boss? Helps me think" Tony asked.

"As long as it isnt any of that teenage punk crap." Gibbs said tired.

Tony smirked, hoping this would work. He put in one of McGee's CDs he stole. Classical Music. The music began playing and it was calming and not to loud that gibbs would get annoyed but not the soft that gibbs couldnt hear it. "This is sure to relax gibbs" Tony thought .

After 2 songs, Tony looked over at Gibbs who was fighting sleep and trying to write.

"Dinozzo! Turn that damn music off I cant concentratre!" Gibbs said realizing the music was making him even more tired then he already was.

"Sorry Boss" Tony said. Damnit, He soo wanted that to work!

Gibbs left for the bathroom, leaving his coffee on his desk.

Then tony got an idea, he had sleeping pills in his desk that he never used. He took the pills, snuck over to gibbs desk, crushed the pill and put it into gibbs coffee.

Gibbs came back sat down and continued working and drinking his coffee.

Tony was watching his boss out of the corner of his eye when he noticed Gibbs' head start to fall. Tony waited 10 more minutes and went over to gibbs desk. He shook Gibbs on the shoulder "Gibbs lets get you home" tony said

Gibbs opened his eyes slightly and to tired to argue got up and followed Tony out to the parking lot.

"I'll drive you home boss"

"No Its ok I can drive myself" Tony was not going to let gibbs drive when he was currently drugged with a sleeping pill

"Boss you look way to tired to drive c'mon"

"fine" gibbs said giving up. Gibbs got in the car and buckled his seatbelt.

Tony made sure to drive extra smooth, Gibbs fell asleep with his head leaning againts the window of the car.

When they arrived at Gibbs house tony got out the car and went over to Gibbs side, opened the door, unbuckled Gibbs and tried to wake him up. "Boss wake up your home" Gibbs was out cold "Gibbs c'mmon your bed is wayy more comfrotable then my car"

Gibbs stirred and opened his eyes. TOny helped him out of the car and into gibbs bedroom. He layed gibbs down, turned out the light and headed home to get some sleep himself.

**5am**

Gibbs woke feeling so rested and relaxed. For once in weeks he didnt feel the least bit tired. He couldnt remember how or when he got home last night.

He got ready for work and headed out the door.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee saw Gibbs walk into the Bullpen. Coffee in hand. Smile on his face.

"Sleep Well Boss?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep" Gibbs said sounding happy, then gibbs left to say goodmorning to Abby.

Ziva and McGee were shocked

"How did you get him to rest Last night Tony?" Asked Ziva in shock.

Tony smirked and said "Lets just say, Thank God for sleeping pills"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Thanks for reading hope you like it! Any suggestions for my next story? XOXO ~Angel


End file.
